


Animal Instincts

by Colamiilk



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And good boy Akira, Biting, Explicit Consent, Goretober 2018, Have impatient Ryo, M/M, latee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Ryo’s eyes narrowed, a thin smile climbing up the sides of his face as he looked down at the hunched over demon. Akira’s eyes were focused and unmoving from Ryo’s form, it made the omega all sorts of excited.---Drawkill's Goretober 2018! - Day 15: Animal Instinct





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I'm back this month has been crazy. I have a few days i wrote stuff for before now that are too short to post but i’ll go back and post them later when i've got the actual time (may not be in this month tho rip) If this one sounds bad im sorry, things haven't been going well and i needed to get back on the bandwagon somewhere
> 
> Also: there's no sex in this- i know it's crazy to find an Alpha/Omega fic without sex but it's just how i do things around here pardner.

“Akira? What are you doing here?” Ryo had only jumped a bit at the loud jarring clack of his front door being slammed open, he hadn’t expected any guests today but he had noticed earlier that Akira’s GPS imaged him closer to Ryo’s then he usually was. 

There wasn’t much on this side of town for Akira, It was posh and rich and Ryo knew how the Alpha’s knees knocked together whenever he was somewhere expensive. After all Akira himself had been the one to tell Ryo about how he felt like these kinda places would throw him into debt by just breathing their air. 

So whenever he saw the little red dot he used to track Akira get close to his own he felt his heart twist and fly with the idea that the boy would probably come to see him. 

Of course Akira almost always came for the sole reason he had a problem though. Which was… a little disheartening, more disappointing then Ryo would ever admit out loud. The omega couldn’t help himself. Ever since they had first met Ryo had known he wanted Akira. Even as unpresented kids Ryo knew he was going to make Akira his, whatever they ended up as; Omega and Alpha, Alpha and Alpha, Omega and Omega. Ryo didn’t care. Akira was  _ his. _

The fact  _ he  _ had ended up as the Omega was inconvenient sure, it made it a bit harder to force the claim. Not to mention the endless anxiety it caused him. Knowing that even if he got Akira’s mark the other could still leave him for another Omega, leaving him bonded and unusable by others… It made Ryo feel a panic he wasn’t sure he had felt anywhere else. 

He supposed it didn’t matter if Akira left him unmarkable anyway though. It wasn’t like he’d ever let anyone but Akira claim him. Still, Ryo was petty and if he was going to be abandoned he didn’t want Akira to know Ryo was still his even after he’d gone. 

Shaking his head free of the random train of thoughts that had distracted him Ryo huffed, shrugging his computer off to the side to get up and address Akira. 

The demon looked horrible, each other his foot falls were heavy and booming. Like he was putting his entire weight down into each step. His eyes had glazed over with the devilman white and gone emotionless. Drool was dripping down his chin and onto the plush carpet. He was in a complete state, Ryo wondered if he was still even conscious. 

Moving towards the Alpha softly he reached out to try and grab onto Akira’s arm, to help move him onto the couch to lay down. He was going to take care of Akira, to do what he always trying to do- get the demon somewhere safe. Somewhere they wouldn’t have to worry about him getting hurt. 

But as soon as his fingers kissed against the side of Akira’s elbow the demon lashed out, Pushing Ryo away and making the omega trip back before righting himself. 

What on Earth? Akira had never so roughly rejected Ryo before. He had never done anything remotely violent towards Ryo even in his worst condition. The omega was finding himself stuck between even more concerned, and thoroughly pissed off. 

It wasn’t like Ryo wasn’t happy that Akira had chosen him to come to in a moment of need but at the same time he was furious the other was rejecting his care. Sometime Ryo found himself wondering if Akira even knew how special Ryo treated him. Did he even realize that never in a million years would Ryo let off his soothing omegan scent and use his gentle hands for anyone else? That he’d rather die than be forced to care for someone other than Akira? 

With every passing day he found him coming more and more to the solution that yes, Akira didn’t realize he was the only person Ryo treated as an equal,  _ as an alpha.  _ It was unbelievably frustrating. 

“Akira.” Trying to get the Alpha’s attention his anger only simmered hotter when Akira didn’t respond. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself down. Akira  _ did _ look really bad, like he was barely holding back his demonic urges. The stripes on his face were far longer than usual, a tell tale sign he was barely holding back transformation. 

Still if he was going to refuse Ryo’s kind omegan care then he was going to get the same annoyed impatience given to everyone else. 

“Akira.” Reaching over to grab at the other again Ryo was really only trying to snap him out of it, to get some kind of explanation or response to what was happening. And to be fair, he did. Akira’s hand flew up, beating Ryo to the punch and grabbing the omega’s lithe wrist in a bruising grip. 

All his teeth were bared and his eyes were set in a horrid glare, he looked hungry, in pain, desperately trying to hold himself back. 

Ryo felt a beat of fear for a second, a worry Akira would eat him or maim him or something. 

Then he smelt it.

And it knocked the wind out of him. 

It was the smell of Akira’s rut, a devilman’s rut. Ryo couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed at how he clenched at the smell. His own mouth watering ever so slightly. Akira… had come here for his rut? Had the alpha come here with the reason Ryo was hoping for?

Ryo’s eyes narrowed, a thin smile climbing up the sides of his face as he looked down at the hunched over demon. Akira’s eyes were focused and unmoving from Ryo’s form, it made the omega all sorts of excited. 

Tilting his head to show off the small of his neck he crouched down slightly, just enough where he’d be under Akira’s line of vision and the alpha would have to look down. Akira seemed to respond to that, growling and shifting slightly. Pulling his arms against himself and trying to restrain what surely must of been an insanely strong desire to dominate. 

Ryo’s heart sped up. How could he be so cute? Even this lost in hormones he was shy? Ryo’s mouth twitched up into an even wider smile, even as he tried to stop it. His excitement was uncontrollable. 

This could be what he was waiting for. This could be what finally got Akira to claim him, to tie them together. And if Akira did it himself in some rut filled haze… his guilt wouldn’t let him leave. 

This was more than perfect. 

“Akira, tell me what's wrong.” Ryo’s voice was all faux saccharine, and he knew it. He knew how fake he sounded but with Akira so rut drunk it hardly mattered. What he said didn’t even matter, Akira probably couldn’t even process it. 

No, what mattered was that Akira could hear the pleasant buzz of Ryo’s voice. That he was being refused the option of ignoring Ryo was here. He was being forced to make a move. Akira made a weird shutter and spat out a lob of spit onto the floor. It was greasy and yellow tinted and would definitely stain the carpet. If anyone but Akira had just done that Ryo would’ve already killed them and hung up there dead body. 

But since it was Akira Ryo just grimaced, upset and disgusted but willing to ignore anything for this opportunity, for Akira. 

“R-ryo… help me…” Ryo’s eyes were sparkling, he was holding himself back from shaking in excitement… He was so close. He could almost taste what the next hours held for them. He found his mind wandering to how Akira might take him. 

Would he lose control all at once and just go for it? Or would Ryo have to walk him through each step? 

Either way Ryo would be happy enough to die. 

“With what?” He hummed it, brushing his fingers through Akira’s grease heavy hair as gently as he could. Akira was shaking like a leaf under his touch, letting out horrible pants and warming the air almost uncomfortably. 

Ryo knew what Akira wanted, he knew that the other was begging to just be knocked out cold or something. But he also probably knew Ryo wasn’t going to give him that. Akira was dense, but somehow he thought Ryo was even denser. 

Whenever people brought up Alpha and Omega dynamics when Ryo was around Akira would wave his hands and try and dispel the conversation in a panic. It made everyone, including Ryo himself extremely confused about what Akira could possibly be thinking. Whether it was because he thought Ryo somehow didn’t know these things or was reading Ryo’s possessiveness over Akira as him being uncomfortable about dynamics was anyone's guess. 

But it did make it painfully clear that Akira probably was thinking that at this very moment that Ryo was being a dumbass and not picking up on his very obvious rut. Ryo still couldn’t really decide how he felt about Akira thinking he was oblivious to sex, it was something that left him slightly offended but also flattered. 

Right now it was perfect though. Having Akira think he was taking advantage of Ryo would only help the omega’s case later on.  

“Akira, what do you need me to do?” He said it slowly, feeling each word on his lips as moved even closer to the demon boy. As he stood up Ryo slung his hands around Akira’s neck, letting his back bend into a bow to match against Akira’s slumped over form.

Anyone with half a brain would know what Ryo was doing, but… Akira was a bit slow to begin with, and with that added to his rut melted brain, he seemed to panic and flail a bit, grabbing onto Ryo’s waist subconsciously while also muttering about needing to get away.

His control was slipping. Ryo could feel his own peeter out with his impatience. 

Tilting his neck he tightened his arms until Akira’s face was right up against the sensitive part of his neck. The Alpha’s reaction was instantaneous, he stiffened up horribly, his breaths slowed down and after a bit Ryo realized Akira wasn’t breathing. 

He was holding his breath as a last desperate attempt to stop himself. Ryo wanted to scream. Akira had far too much self control at times like these. It was one of the reasons Ryo loved him but this was getting ridiculous. He barely needed to move, all he had to do was open his mouth and bite. They were so close… 

Ryo never wanted to be the Alpha himself more than in this moment. 

Ryo snapped first. Leaning back just enough that his mouth was above Akira’s ear he growled. “ _ Just bite me already.” _ Akira seemed to be brought to life with that, as soon as he heard the permission he had been dying to hear his jaw unhinged and the demon bit down hard enough that Ryo jumped. 

He could feel his skin snap under the demon’s fangs, he could feel Akira’s inhuman teeth tap against his collar bone. Sweating bullets Ryo panted horribly, losing the strength in his legs he felt himself drop entirely into the support of Akira’s arms. 

The hormones that were running through his body were making him horribly hot, but also tired and shaky. When he realized Akira’s teeth were still in him he kind of wanted to shove the other off, but then decided he couldn’t. It felt a bit too much like rejecting love from a puppy. 

Other omegas always described this as the best experience on Earth but Ryo couldn’t help but feel horribly ill. Like something in his heart was being torn out. What he was feeling reminded him far more of what it had been described of an omega being ‘remarked’ by a different alpha. But… he hadn’t been with any other Alpha before. 

Akira let his teeth go, pulling Ryo back up with him. Ryo was unsure and shaky on his feet, he had to keep looking straight down at his feet to avoid completely collapsing into a heap. The Alpha,  _ his  _ Alpha, seemed to notice and grabbed back onto him.

Ryo’s heart felt like a weird broken line, constantly going between completely love-struck and filled with dread. Looking up at Akira his eyes widened a fraction to see a completely transformed Devilman looking down at him.

Immediately he looked down, and sure enough the hands on his waist now encompassed him. How he had failed to notice Akira turning was beyond him, but right now he couldn’t find the energy to focus too hard on it. 

He was too busy repeating the words he had thought earlier in a endless loop in his head.  _ His Alpha, His Alpha, His Alpha.  _ Akira was his now wasn’t he? All the pain that was coursing through his veins, the weird mark that felt a lot grosser than people always described it as were easily ignored with the sheer obsessive love he had circling through his head. 

Akira was his. No one could take him now. 

He had won.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to take one for the team and kiss me so I'll shut up? No? Alright then… In real news, Holy shit this got so much feedback! Luckily I did actually have more for this AU soo, :> I hope you enjoy!!<3 <3

Ryo was unsure he had ever been this overwhelmed in his life. No… He wasn’t unsure, he knew he had never been this overwhelmed before. His face was burning, sweat was streaming down his skin as he huffed out hot breaths. He felt like he was dying, like this excitement was going to burn him alive. If he had the energy he’d be embarrassed letting Akira see him so entirely wrecked. 

He needed to lie down, to have a moment to just breathe. To do that though he’d have to let go of Akira, and just the thought of that let a growl rip from his throat- deep and angry. No… no one could rip him off the demon now, Akira was his now. He didn’t care if it’d kill him to stay up like this, limp besides his death grip on Akira’s shoulders, hanging from the boy’s grasp. 

He wasn’t going to let go. 

As if to add to his point, to reaffirm his resolve he clinged on tighter, his arms shaking as he moved his hands further around Akira to dig his fingers into the demon’s back. His… Akira was his. 

“R-ryo?” Blinking in surprise Ryo looked up, Akira’s gentle babyish voice was back, wobbly with tears. Looking through his own teary lenses Ryo tried to make sense of his hazy vision, trying to overcome the tidal waves of hormones still drowning his mind and see what was actually in front of him.

Seeing the blurred image of a once again human Akira he swallowed back his heart. He was too tired for this, too destroyed to deal with his heart hammering against his chest. His Alpha… his adorable alpha… he wanted to swallow the boy completely. 

“Ryo are you okay?” No. He was the farthest thing from ok. His felt like he was falling apart at the seams, that there was too much love in his chest for his small body and it was killing him trying to find a way out. He honestly really wanted to pass out cold, to be free from these sensations for just a bit. 

“I feel like I’m dying…” It was a bad idea to say that, he sort of knew it was a bad idea before he even finished saying it… But he also didn’t have the energy to lie. Akira immediately reacted with a teary yell, screaming something along the lines of ‘Don’t die! Ryoo!’ feeling his brow knit into a glare he groaned.

“Don’t yell… I’m not really dying, I just… feel like it.” That scream was loud enough that it felt like Akira had rattled his brain. It had given Ryo a throbbing headache that made him even more unhappy to be awake then he already had been. Apparently his response was not satisfactory enough for Akira though, and the boy made a gross sniffle before launching into a panicked monologue. 

“What do I do? Ryo! I- I’m sorry! You're bleeding so much! I- I didn’t mean to!” He had wanted Akira to shut up since the first intake of breath he had made, he wanted to be able to just rest. Apparently he had just known that Akira was only going to make things harder, and Ryo didn’t even let the demon finish that last thought before his gaze turned toxic. 

He was far too tired to deal with this properly, so he just summoned the last of his energy to stand back up straight, wobbling a bit before grabbing onto the demon’s shirt with white fists. Even with the extra support he had hanging onto Akira he was swaying, staggering… it was so hard to stay upright. Still, he didn’t let his hateful gaze waver, he wanted to make his distaste as clear as possible.

“Don’t you dare say you didn’t mean to mark me. Don’t you say you didn’t want this.” He spat each word out, letting them drip with all the hurt in his heart. Akira’s eyes widened, he looked shocked, trapped in headlights. Ryo felt his heart burn, the heat of excitement, the warmth of love that had filled him had completely drained out and been replaced with a freezing cold heartbreak. 

“I- I didn’t…” Ryo’s glare darkened as he steeled himself for the rejection he could feel coming. He wasn’t sure himself if he was threatening Akira into staying or if he was pushing the other to leave. He knew how he was acting, he knew it wasn't the correct way to handle this… but it also felt impossible to do anything else.

“I didn’t mean… I- I wanted to give you a choice… I wanted it to be nicer than this.” Ryo felt all the tension completely slip out of his body in shock. Really? That’s what he meant? He was upset it wasn’t more romantic? What was he? A little girl?

Ryo groaned, If he wasn’t getting dangerously close to passing out he’d slap Akira for scaring him like that.

“Akira, you…” he trailed off with a mumble, his head feeling all stuffed of cotton. His limbs were so heavy, he dropped Akira's shirt limply, no longer able to care about keeping a possessive grasp on the other. 

“Ryo?” Akira's arms came around his waist, catching him before he fell into a heap on the floor. Humming in lue of praise Ryo tried to show his appreciation. Instead he just felt his body grow heavier, his eyelids finally slipping completely closed. Akira shook him a bit but he barely felt it. 

“Ryo!” Akira’s voice felt so far away, all the concern it carried was lost on Ryo. All he could do was sigh as things faded to a warm forgiving black. 

He felt like lead when light began to creep past his eyelids once more. His body was stiff and felt almost independent from his own conscious, like a shell he was being kept in rather than a body he controlled. It didn’t worry Ryo though, it felt almost comforting, like a whisper to go back to bed.

In fact he felt almost at peace. It was rare for Ryo to be able to appreciate just lying there, basking in the beautiful stillness of morning. Usually he was too preoccupied worrying about something to be able to stop long enough to just lie there. For once he was able to just lie there, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

Until he remembered what had just happened. 

The realization hit him like a bullet. His eyes shot open and he hissed at the bright white light of the morning that was waiting. Scrambling to get up his legs refused to move, and he hissed as he fell back into the sheets ungracefully. 

Gritting his teeth he tried to ride out the waves of pain that shot up his spine in jolts of electricity. Where? Where was he? Shifting onto his elbows he grunted as he flipped himself onto his back. Somehow he had ended up back in his bedroom, in his bed… 

Looking around as if he’d find something that would explain exactly how he had ended up here he was shocked to find that all his clothes were clean white, once again untarnished… all his blood was gone… it had disappeared… How?

It couldn't of been a dream could it? Ryo wasn't one to ever have dreams that were anything but horrific but… it'd make sense he'd have a nice one, just so it could hurt him like this. In some weird cosmic sort of way it would be a bad dream like the rest. 

Still… he felt unconvinced. It couldn't be a dream… He wasn’t sure he’d be able to take it if it was. Letting out a shaky breath he went to run his hands through his hair in stress, only to pause above his neck.

There was an easy way to prove if it was a dream or not… he just had to get the courage to do it. Sweat beaded on his hand as it hovered over the crook of his neck. He… he had to check. He had to know if it had really happened or not. 

Swallowing thickly he let his hands fall to the front of his shirt. Each button that popped open made his pulse raise another beat. What would he do if it had just been a dream? Could he really go back to normal? More importantly… What would he do if it wasn’t? 

Pulling his shirt off he felt his mouth go dry as the cold air rushed over his shoulders. More specifically how it didn't tickle one particular part of his shoulder… of his neck. His hand ghosted over the area, timid and unsure… he felt his breath catch in his throat when his fingers hit gauze. 

It wasn't a dream… it was real… wasn't it? Ripping off the gauze he hissed as some of the scabs that had adhered to the sponge came off with it. The burning pain that came with the freshly opened wound made his heart swell. 

Blood dripped onto his white sheets but he didn't even blink, instead he dug his fingers into the wound in wonder. He couldn’t see it… but it was there… the marks where Akira's teeth had gone in fit his pinky easily… 

The other had completely mauled him… he couldn't help but let his lips twitch up into a sharp smile as that thought crossed his mind. Akira had marked him as his own, he really had… 

But that brought up the question; where Akira had gone, and why he had left him to wake up alone? 

Ryo could feel his ears tilt back in distaste. He needed to go find the other, to hunt him down and tear him apart for daring to leave him alone after all of this. Dragging himself up to a sitting position he was shocked at how his chest heaved at the exertion. 

He had really gotten messed up, hadn’t he? 

“Jenny.” His voice was hoarse and wrecked, and the attempt to speak forced him to cough popping wet coughs that stung his chest and made his lungs ache. Luckily Jenny appeared without any fuss, able to hear Ryo from any and everywhere. 

Looking down at him with her same unchanging face Ryo sighed, she probably already knew what he was going to ask and was just waiting for the command.

“Go find him for me.” Her eyes slipped closed as she bowed just enough to excuse herself. Ryo watched her leave, waiting until he heard the door click shut before letting himself fall back into the sheets. 

He wouldn’t let her see him so weak, let her see as he curled himself into a warm cocoon of blankets, letting himself nest deep within them as if they’d wipe away the tears that pricked at his eyes. Only when he was absolutely sure there was no way she could hear did he let himself whisper a tiny whine of

“Akira…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay shit is actually what got me out of bed today, Canon: my gay is stronger than my depression. With finals coming up I can't say how much I'll be updating but!! I'm still going strong babey!! I hope this is everything you all were hoping for!! <3 <3 (there will be one more just oof, give me a bit to type it)

**Author's Note:**

> This month has been literal hell for me, Ive had all sorts of shit going on and I haven't been able to even enjoy writing bc of one asshole. I dropped him tho so now I can get back to providing the gay shit. This one was really hard to do bc i was still thinkin about everything that made it hard but i should get back into the swing soon!
> 
> Ryo's previous Alpha was god thank u and good night.


End file.
